


【盾铁】斑点和大尾巴（兽人AU）

by Akane06



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Creampie, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane06/pseuds/Akane06
Summary: Tony从不在别人面前展示他的兽化形态，Steve对此非常好奇。





	1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers在参加超级士兵改造前就是兽人了。  
不同于现在，在战争时期，兽人的存在才刚刚被大众认可，虽然作为人类的进化形态，兽人兼具了人类的智慧与兽化形态的力量，仍曾经一度被视为异类和怪胎。随着兽人数量的不断增加，兽人相关研究的不断完善，兽人终于走到阳光下被世人认可，能够在人群中正常的生活，与人类和平相处。兽人是基因进化的产物，兽人之间结合所诞生的孩子会继承父母其中一方的基因，即使父母的兽化形态不是同一种动物，也不受所谓生殖隔离的影响，孩子只会继承一种基因。如果人类与兽人结合，那么孩子是兽人的几率会更大。顺带一提，Steve的母亲就是兽人。  
参与超级士兵计划使得Steve的兽化能力得到增强，血清并没有消灭兽人基因，反而更好地帮助了Steve利用自己的兽化形态参与作战。在二十一世纪醒来，Steve非常欣慰兽人与人类已经能够和平相处，兽人们不用再为了自己的与众不同而苦恼。  
Steve的新作战伙伴，复仇者联盟的成员们都是兽人。Natasha是一只北极狐，Bruce被辐射后只能变成Hulk，曾经是一只棕熊。Clint一度不愿意展示自己的兽化形态，曾经只有Natasha知道，后来在Tony的一次恶作剧后得知，Clint是一只小龙猫，为此Tony嘲笑了Clint整整一个月。Thor不在地球人的考虑范畴，不过他时常为了融入复仇者们变出狮子的鬃毛和耳朵，尽管Steve觉得这完全没有必要。而我们的美国队长Steve是一只豹猫。  
复仇者们平时不会展现自己的兽化形态，但在电影之夜例外，完全放松的复仇者们会露出动物耳朵，尾巴还有利爪，在休闲的夜晚舒展自己身体里被隐藏起来的部分。Natasha会露出雪白的尾巴，那真的非常漂亮，而可怜的复仇者男孩们没有人敢碰一下，真的，没有人想体验Nat的大腿技，只能任由那条银白的狐尾在沙发上轻柔地摆动，抓挠着男孩们的心。Clint的耳朵成为了大家蹂躏的目标，被Natasha钳制住的鹰眼侠从来不敢多说什么，只能愤恨地往嘴里塞着大把的爆米花。Steve有着近似于豹子的猫尾和耳朵，那真的，非常有气势，看到Steve兽化形态的大家很难把Steve和那种可爱的小型生物联想在一起，尽管那耳朵真的挺可爱的，非常可爱，复仇者大厦的主人曾经悄悄的和他的好管家Jarvis说过这个。  
噢对了，还有Tony，只有Tony Stark是例外，联盟的大家都知道Tony是兽人，但是Tony从不愿意在人前展示自己的兽化形态，每次有人问起Tony要么答非所问，要么尖牙利嘴地反击，对于众人的试探以及Clilnt的报复有着和战场上一般的警戒心，渐渐地大家对这个就只保留着隐秘的好奇心。  
Steve特别想要知道Tony的兽化形态。自从搬进大厦以来Steve对这位天才花花公子的看法就改变了很多，现在的Steve觉得Tony非常迷人，对，迷人。Steve从来没有和别人说过，Tony为他们升级装备的样子，说俏皮话的样子，专心和Bruce说着Steve完全不懂的科学术语的样子，都令人着迷。Tony对自己的事总是很细心，虽然见面不算十分愉快，但自从Steve搬进大厦，Tony就对Steve颇为上心，尽管Tony总是不承认。当两个人发展到Steve可以在Tony的工作室消磨掉空余的时间的时候，Steve觉得，他们应该更近一步了。为此，Steve想要知道Tony的全部样子，包括他从不展示出的兽化形态。

盛夏的纽约热度惊人，贴心的Jarvis把大厦的温度控制地十分怡人，宽敞的厨房摆设着各色新鲜的水果，冰箱里也填满了果汁汽水和冰淇淋，说真的，尽管大厦内十分舒适，复仇者们也要靠这些东西抵挡盛夏多余的暑气。Steve轻车熟路地从冰箱下层拿出一盒印着自己漫画形象的蓝莓冰淇凌以及一个老式的奶油香草雪糕，按开电梯径直向Tony的工作室走去。  
很快Steve就到达工作室门口，Jarvis一贯让好队长稍等一下，Steve表示万分的理解，Tony在工作时不太喜欢别人突然打扰他，几分钟后，单向可视的玻璃门打开，穿着黑背心居家短裤的Tony开心地看着Steve，或者说Steve手上的雪糕。  
“Caaaaaap！我真是爱死你了！”话音刚落Tony就十分自觉的拿过那个蓝莓雪糕，“甜心蓝莓味，好队长的选择！”Tony向Steve眨了眨眼睛念出包装盒上的广告词，然后在Steve不知所措红了耳尖时继续说，“可是谁又知道我们的好队长仍然偏好传统的香草奶油味！”  
对于Tony的幽默Steve已经习惯了，但是在Tony开和自己相关的玩笑时还是忍不住脸热，Steve赶紧撕开包装掩饰自己的小心思。  
钢铁侠也停下了手上的工作，在衣摆上蹭了蹭手就和好队长一起享受美妙的夏日午后。Steve以前从来不敢这样放肆地吃雪糕。一方面是家里的情况并不允许他增加这样无谓的花销，另一方面是Steve曾经的身体状况并不适合多吃这样冰凉的东西。而现在的他可以毫无顾忌，曾经对自己吸引力巨大的香草奶油味雪糕成了夏天大厦冰箱里的常客，尽管二十一世纪的冰淇凌口味花样繁多，Steve仍然钟爱这一款。Steve的思绪从过去飘回现在，雪糕的凉意很好的驱散了暑热，这时Steve注意到，Tony工作室的气温好像要比大厦其他地方低一些。Tony的工作室里并没有Bruce那里那么多试剂，更多的是机械零件和电路板。稀有的金属和其他特殊材料都放在冷藏柜和稳定器里，Tony穿的也很少，难道是Tony比较怕热吗？Steve回想起，在冬天来找Tony的时候，工作室的气温也比外面低一些，Steve皱起眉头思考，忽然灵光一闪，或许是Tony的兽人形态是某种怕热的动物？比如，蛇？！Steve用力摇头驱散内心的想法，把思绪扯回眼前的雪糕上。却没注意小个子富豪已经盯了他很久了，Tony挖着雪糕看着Steve脸一阵红一阵白，一会儿皱眉一会儿摇头，心想难道奶油香草有这么大的魅力吗？  
Steve回过神，看到Tony眨巴着漂亮的大眼睛盯着自己，一副在思考的样子，尴尬地几下吃完自己是雪糕，顺便收走了Tony手上的勺子和雪糕碗，说自己还有训练计划急急忙忙地走了。只留下Tony看着自己还没吃完的蓝莓雪糕一脸不舍。  
Steve出了工作室涨红着脸内心一阵忐忑，希望不要被看出来什么，Tony也不要想太多才好。  
工作室的门在Steve出去后关上，过了几分钟，小个子富豪身后冒出了一条毛茸茸的棕色大尾巴，连在挺翘的臀部上堪堪超过头顶，一双尖尖的棕色兽耳在棕发中竖起。  
“Sir，我依然认为Rogers队长并不会不喜欢您的兽化形……”  
“Mute！”  
“……”  
Tony烦躁地挠挠后背，过大的尾巴让Tony觉得燥热无比，Tony试着继续把尾巴卷起来，随后带上护目镜专心升级推进器，还不忘指挥Jarvis让Dummy把自己没吃完的雪糕送回来。

Steve接连几天都没睡好，那天在工作室里察觉到的问题一直萦绕在Steve心头。Tony的工作室无论什么季节，空调的气温都要比大厦其他地方低。兽人对温度的喜好一定程度上会受自己的动物种类影响，大厦里最典型的就是Natasha，北极狐自然不习惯温度比较高的地方，尽管人类的躯体能更好的适应城市生活，动物的天性还是难以磨灭。  
从这个方向入手，Steve觉得问题简单了许多。尽管对新时代的高科技一窍不通——专指会让Tony说起来的时候眼睛闪闪发光的那种，努力的美国队长还是尽可能快的学会用手机电脑进行一些基础操作了，甚至学会了网上购物。Steve曾经在eBay上买了一些他那个年代的老物件，虽然被Tony毫不留情地拆穿是假货，但是后来Tony为他找到了他真正想要的那些，噢，他的Tony一直很甜蜜，请允许他在这里悄悄的说吧，他的Tony。好队长打开搜索页面，这真的很方便，Steve输入了“怕冷的兽人”这几个关键词。Steve花了整个下午的时间完成这个，通过查询Steve认为，Tony也许是某种冷血动物兽人，他们喜欢生活在相对恒温的环境，温度不能过高也不能过低，而目前唯一被少量发现的“冷血”兽人种类是鳄鱼类兽人。网页显示的少量的图片上，鳄鱼类兽人兽化时都有着一条鳄鱼尾巴，眼睛也随之变成鳄鱼一样的金黄色竖瞳。Steve脑海里不由得浮现出Tony兽化的样子，略宽松的西装裤都掩盖不住的挺翘轮廓下连着一条有力的尾巴，那双有魔力的大眼睛真的像有了魔法一般变成了金色，配上比自己稍小一些的身形。Steve想，会是很可爱的小鳄鱼，或者说是小龙更合适，就像传说里写的，喜爱金子的龙得意地眨着金黄的兽眼盘踞在洞穴里，与邪恶的火龙不同的是，Tony只会得意地展示他具有划时代意义的新成果，他本身具有一颗金子般的心，比洞穴里的黄金和宝石还要闪闪发亮。  
根据鳄鱼类兽人的偏好，Steve心满意足地完成了自己的追求计划。尽管有了有力的证据，在还不能确定Tony是不是这种稀有的兽人类的情况下，力量与智慧兼具的美国队长选择了比较保险的几样，比如Steve决定在今天的晚餐时加上一条烤鱼。  
四倍行动力的队长立刻拜托Jarvis订购一些新鲜的鱼类和相关的食材，得意洋洋地搜索起了鳄鱼科普视频。  
大厦中无所不在的Jarvis在围观完正直的美国队长一系列的行为后，Jarvis的数据分析显示，保持沉默是最佳的选择。  
一个小时后，新鲜的食材从纽约最大的交易市场运送到大厦。  
当晚，Tony竟然十分难得的从工作室出来和大家一起吃晚饭，甚至就着烤鱼多吃了几片生菜。Steve认为自己找对了方向，应该立刻把接下来的计划提上日程。

美国队长总有计划。他们刚刚结束了一个还算轻松的战斗任务，现在才下午三点半，正好可以约Tony出去吃晚餐。Steve特意问过Jarvis关于Tony挑选餐厅时的喜好，Steve在Jarvis列出的风格迥异的——从米其林到汉堡店应有尽有的几家餐厅中选择了一家价位不算太高的，适合放松聊天的餐厅，最吸引Steve的是，这家的招牌菜就是几样烤的鱼类和扇贝。Steve换下战斗服简单地冲了澡，认真的按照或许Tony会喜欢的风格选了一件浅色衬衫——避开了格子款，认真梳了头发，然后敲响了Tony的门。  
“哇哦！”还穿着背心的Tony挑眉打量着眼前整理得光彩照人的Steve。“这家餐厅我很喜欢，能和全美情人共进晚餐是我的荣幸——”在得知Steve的来意后，小胡子富豪做了一个夸张的鞠躬感谢的姿势。  
“Tony——”Steve看着Tony夸张的反应哭笑不得，心里暗自为自己成功的把Tony约出去而兴奋不已。  
“那或许你可以等我换个衣服，一会儿大厅见？”Tony指指自己身上的背心。  
“噢…噢！好的，我等你！”Steve贴心地带上了门，嘴角尽是掩饰不住的笑意。

考虑到Tony的喜好，Steve选定的菜式基本是由各色海鲜组成，对这家餐厅十分熟悉的Tony轻车熟路地让服务生开了一瓶自己存在这的白葡萄酒，果味浓厚的白葡萄酒配上海鲜正好。目的本就不只是来吃饭的Steve在吃了一些烤鱼之后就端起酒杯欣赏眼前的人，对面的Tony正拿着叉子在吃贝肉。常年与机械打交道的手覆盖着薄薄的茧，Tony的手充满了机械师的力量感，手臂线条也十分流畅有力。Steve啜饮着葡萄酒，视线不经意地跟随着Tony手部的动作上移，叉子到了眼前人的嘴边，Tony在吃饭的时候总会先伸舌头，粉嫩的舌尖首先勾起叉子上的白色贝肉，随后合上嘴唇做出一下吮吸的动作，才把完整的贝肉咬进嘴里，吃完还不忘舔舔唇，可爱中莫名带着些色气的动作看得Steve周身发热。大概是注意到Steve灼热的目光，准备继续和下一只海贝战斗的小胡子男人疑惑地问，“怎么了？为什么不继续吃了？”Steve轻咳一声，“我在等蔬菜上来。”Tony点点头就低头继续叉贝肉，还不忘吐槽Steve是“膳食合理的老年人”。Steve喝了一口酒，平复了一下躁动的小心思，又专心欣赏起对面的人。  
蔬菜上来后Steve失去了借口，只好加入Tony，不得不说这家的海鲜烤制的真的很不错，没有用大量的香料，而是通过厨师精湛的技艺和几样基础的调味料把海味本身的鲜香发挥出来，并把腥味消得一干二净，很快桌上食物就被两个人消灭一空。Tony用餐巾擦着嘴，“这家海鲜是纽约我吃过排名前三的了。”Steve笑着点头：“确实好吃。”  
Tony非常自然地签了账单，尽管Steve表示是自己约他出来吃饭的。结账时一整瓶白葡萄酒已经被两人喝完了，出了餐厅迎接两人的是夏夜的些许闷热和凉爽的风，餐厅离大厦不远，意犹未尽的Tony让Jarvis把车开回去，和Steve并肩在街道上走着。  
“今天真的很开心。”Steve开口，“谢谢你，Tony。”  
Tony解开了两个扣子，把衬衫的袖子挽到手臂，“不用谢！陪伴美国队长适应二十一世纪是我的义务。”Tony愉快地眨眼。  
“我是说真的，谢谢你，Tony。是你给了我在二十一世纪的一个家，刚从冰里出来那会儿不根本不敢想象我能像今天这样，我是说，战斗结束之后，能和好朋友一起吃个晚饭，就这样随意散步回家。”Steve没有像往常一样反驳Tony的俏皮话，一段直白的心声打得Tony措手不及。小个子富豪抱起手，半开玩笑地问：“说吧大兵，想要什么，Stark都可以帮你完成。”  
“我们以后可以经常这样出来吗？”  
“当然。”  
“那么如果我说，不是作为朋友，而是……约会……可以吗？”Steve下定决心，暗暗为自己捏了一把汗，轻轻拉住Tony的手臂，停下脚步询问眼前的人。  
“你是说……想要和我约会？”  
“没错。”Steve点点头。  
“那……也就是说，你喜欢我？”Tony抬着头愣愣地看着他。  
Steve哭笑不得。“是的，Tony。”  
Tony深吸了一口气，  
这时候Tony怀疑自己在做梦。完美的美国队长，全美梦中的情人此时和他站在夜晚的街上，本就美丽干净的蓝眼睛被夜晚的霓虹灯映照得闪闪发亮，这双眼睛就这样，带着笑意安静地注视着自己。Tony心中不由冒出这样奇怪的念头，他们就像下了班在外面刚吃完饭的普通人，不是什么富豪或者超级英雄，喜欢的人和自己表白心意，在纽约炎热又美好的夏夜。  
我也想要他，Tony听见自己的心说。从第一次见到Steve的时候，Tony就这样想了，Steve是如此完美，有着老派的绅士作风，超越现代人的和平理念，并且充满爱心与力量，让人感到安全、舒适与温暖。更何况Steve还总是愿意陪着自己，听自己在工作室时毫无意义的碎碎念，在无数次战后总结上尖锐的争吵后依然不变地关心自己。Steve的一切都令Tony欲罢不能。  
在这双眼睛的笑意还没有退干净变成令人愧疚的失落之前，Tony回过神来连忙开口，大眼睛饱含诚意地看着面前的大个子，“当然！呃……我是说，我也喜欢你，愿意和你约会，亲爱的Steve。”  
心一直悬着的Steve终于松了一口气，Steve一把把面前的人拉近怀里，感受着Tony发间淡淡的香味，以及反应堆隔着衣料和自己相贴的温度，“谢谢你，Tony，谢谢你愿意接受我。”Tony埋在他胸前低低地笑了，手拍上Steve宽阔的后背，“别这么说，Steve，你这么好，这么完美，我和你想得到一样。”  
两人在路灯下留下了长长的影子，Tony想，他们此时确实和那些归家的人的没什么不同，身边有自己喜欢的人，他们的家在同一个方向。

这个夜晚真是再美好不过了，Steve洗过澡躺在床上这样想着，回到大厦的时候Tony主动吻了他，Steve抿了抿唇，嘴唇上仿佛还残留着Tony的唇舌温润的触感，Steve埋在被子里小声笑着。紧接着一阵敲门声传来。  
“Steve，是我。我可以进来吗？”门口传来Tony的声音。Steve爬起来去给Tony开门，门口的Tony一如往常是居家的样子，头发上还带着水汽，手上拿着两罐啤酒，“或许美国队长愿意和钢铁侠单独过一次电影之夜？”  
Steve把人拉进来然后先用毛巾细细地给人擦头发，“为什么不吹干？”Steve温热的大手隔着柔软的毛巾传来令人舒服的温度，Tony眯起眼享受着男朋友的服务，“唔，我洗完澡就过来了。”Steve拿下毛巾仔细拨弄着Tony的头发，刚洗完的棕发打着小卷，软软地贴在头皮上，Steve检查着头皮部分有没有擦干。“好了鸡妈妈，已经可以了。”Tony抓了抓头发，扯着Steve的手就在床上坐下，把啤酒递给面前的人，吩咐Jarvis打开投影屏。  
Steve选了一部经典的老电影，大概是讲述在兽人还没被大众接受的年代，兽人和人来相爱的故事。Tony靠在Steve身上，在电影里的兽人变成兽化形态后，Tony一个激灵坐了起来，要求Steve把尾巴露出来。  
“Steeeeeeeeve——你把尾巴露出来好不好？”Tony想要撸猫的心思蠢蠢欲动。美国队长看穿了Tony的小心思，“那作为交换，你也要让我看你的。”话音刚落Tony的身体就僵住了，甚至不留痕迹地往另一边缩了一下，Steve察觉到了这一些列细微的动作，心里懊恼自己太过着急了，连忙变成了兽化形态，摆动尾巴勾住Tony的手臂。  
Tony仍然僵在那里不愿意动弹，Steve只好放下啤酒把人圈进怀里，“我只是有点好奇，对不起，没事的Tony，你不用勉强自己为我做这个。”  
“我……我不是…… ”  
“shh……没事的…… ”Steve吻着Tony的头发，安抚着不知道为什么迟迟不愿露出兽化形态的人。Tony背上已经出了一层冷汗，Tony想，他又搞砸了，他只是，他真的不喜欢露出自己的那个形态，那很蠢，并且随之而来的是很多不好的回忆，Tony不愿意回想那些。Steve再一次很好的包容了这一切，等待Tony渐渐冷静下来，Tony注意到了手上勾着的尾巴，视线立刻贪婪的看着它。  
Steve有些好笑，“Tony，你可以做你想做的。”  
“真的可以吗？”Steve听见Tony咽了一下口水。  
“是的长官。”  
Tony直接凑了过去，用手把豹猫的尾巴圈住，直接从根部摸到了尾巴尖，绒毛顺滑的触感让小胡子富豪喉咙里发出了满足的叹息，“我早就想这样做了，在第一次见它的时候。”“那么它以后都是你的。”Steve笑着回答。Tony直接扑进了Steve怀里，满意地撸着猫尾，甚至挑逗性地咬了咬尾巴尖，抬头果然看到了Steve涨红的脸以及微微动了动的下身。这下Tony才满意得把带着斑点的尾巴继续绕回手上。一只手伸进柔软的金发里拨弄尖尖的耳朵，Tony的手法十分有技巧，Steve完全沉浸在Tony的按摩里，Steve把脸贴在Tony胸前，让Tony能够更好的动作。Tony环抱着属于他的金发大个子，用唇语喃喃道，“再给我一点时间吧，甜心。”  
两个人就着这样的姿势陷入了睡眠，Jarvis贴心地关掉了投影，为他们留下了一盏小夜灯。


	2. Chapter 2

Tony今天一反往常的早睡早起了，Steve说想和他一起去热带植物园。Tony不知道为什么Steve特别热衷于和他去森林和湖泊这样的地方约会，或许是Steve喜欢画画的缘故。而Tony作为花花公子，在之前的人生里真正能称得上“约会”的次数却少的可怜。过去总是在各种场合找乐子，和那些漂亮姑娘各取所需，看似没心没肺的Tony Stark内心其实渴望着一份能把自己全部交付的感情，Steve显然是最好的选择。对于Steve选定的地方，Tony表示自己十分乐意，甚至像青春期里的小男孩一样为每一次约会兴奋不已。

很多时候Tony只是陪Steve去写生顺便野餐，他就在旁边看着Steve画画，有一次他趴在Steve肩上，还没等面前的画作上色就在男朋友肩头睡着了。Tony没睡多久，醒来时Steve还是保持的之前的姿势，画布上的进度也没变，只是Steve手上多了一本速写本，上面是Steve刚刚画好的Tony抱着盾牌形抱枕睡着的样子。Tony看到画立马自暴自弃地把脸埋进Steve颈窝，他发誓他看到了Steve在盾牌抱枕上还画了一点口水印。Steve转头用鼻尖蹭了蹭他，就低头收拾画笔，然后把身后的大型挂件挪到怀里，从野餐篮拿出三明治，两人就这样坐在树荫下的草坪上吃午餐，看着湖面上游船荡出的细碎波纹在阳光下变成一块块细碎的宝石。在Tony提出要划船到湖中央时Steve露出了欣慰的笑容，那次他们都玩的很开心。他们在夕阳照耀下的草坪上接吻拥抱，Steve身上干净的气息带上了一股青草和森林的味道，Tony在回大厦的路上还在不停地闻他，Steve没有多想，只是安心享受着自己男朋友毫无保留地亲昵。  
热带植物园本就不是什么著名景点，而且今天是工作日，游客就更少了。Tony觉得Steve带他来这里的原因或许是在Steve的那个年代没有这样的地方，就算有Steve大概也不会有机会去。两人打扮都十分低调，Steve戴着帽子，身上穿的是Tony选的休闲套装，小个子富豪脸上架着宽大的墨镜，一只手被男朋友牵住包裹在温热的手心里，他们沿着温室里曲折的小路慢慢走着。在不少热带岛屿度过假的Tony显然不会把注意力放在周围的植物上，他放任自己盯着Steve的侧脸，描摹Steve专心阅读标识牌的模样。植物园里有不同的区域以及大大小小的温室，这间占地面最大，位于园区的中心，往里走能看到一座假山瀑布，忽略瀑布顶端温室天花板的钢架顶棚，那些巨大的叶子从瀑布边缘延伸出来，四周没有其他人的身影，只有水流冲刷在石头上的声音在温室里回响。瀑布下方是个巨大的池子，岸边石头缝里布满苔藓，池子中间有一个鳄鱼背的模型浮在水面上。  
Steve瞧着池中央说：“那真可爱。”  
Tony疑惑地看着自己男朋友，“额……Steve？你是说那只鳄鱼？”  
Steve轻轻地点头，表情十分的温柔。墨镜下的大眼睛眨了眨，“o……k？”紧接着Steve注意到男朋友移开视线，然后小声的咕哝：“鳄鱼有什么可爱的……”  
Steve感觉Tony挠了他的手心。  
噢，Tony一定是害羞了，Steve甜蜜地想。  
今天Steve骑了摩托，在他们确认关系之后Steve就买了一对头盔，大多数时候他们开车出来，偶尔Steve会骑车载Tony。Tony任由他的金发大个子帮自己扣好头盔，然后在头盔上印下一个吻。四倍听力隔着头盔也没有听清楚Tony小声说着什么，但Steve十分肯定那是在抱怨自己亲吻的是头盔而不是自家男朋友的嘴，尽管Steve在他穿盔甲的时候也总是亲吻他的面甲。靠近大厦时Steve把车停在一家快餐店，迅速地打包了芝士汉堡以及Tony热爱的高热量们，出店门时男朋友坐在他的摩托车上晃着腿，挡风镜片推了上去，棕色的大眼睛流淌着爱意。

Steve和Tony在一起有半年了，冬日的纽约已经有了浓厚的圣诞氛围。距离他们去热带植物园也过了不少日子，Tony发现Steve似乎被打开了什么奇怪的开关，买了许多热带动植物书籍，其中有不少关于鳄鱼的，Tony只当是Steve在二十一世纪终于发展出了新爱好，虽然类型并不那么“二十一世纪”。  
而Steve发现最近Tony总是会随手把饼干和坚果放在各种各样的地方，然后以寻找这些小零食为乐趣。有一次战斗结束后在肾上腺素地影响下，还没等回大厦，Steve就在昆式战斗机里急切地吻着Tony，而Tony的手放在他腰间的战术口袋上不断摸索着，从存放小杂物和压缩饼干的地方摸出了一小袋榛子仁。被打断了亲热的Steve郁闷地想，好吧，复仇者们本质上也是在冬日抵抗不了囤积脂肪本能的生物，最近大厦里食物消耗的速度都增加了。

复仇者两位领袖粘粘糊的恋爱日常并没有被这样的小插曲影响，一切的转折发生在一次九头蛇袭击之后。  
执着的反派们是不会向冬天屈服的，尽管复仇者们也时刻准备着应付危机。一个反派组织通过数架战机放出了一大堆机械和动物融合的怪物，在大街上疯狂地发动袭击，复仇者们又投入了新的战斗。那些机械动物虽然个头不大，但破坏力惊人，还链接了战术分析系统，十分棘手，这次的邪恶组织显然十分有经验。在数日持续不断的机械怪物的骚扰下，Tony终于破解出控制机械怪物的终端地址。经过几日坚持不断的追击那些机械怪物被消灭了很多，复仇者们把纽约战场留给神盾，保险起见，Thor也留在纽约给神盾提供帮助，其余的复仇者们驾驶战斗机去捣毁据点。  
Clint驾驶着飞机，肉眼已经能看到Tony定位的地方，那是一片森林，背后靠着一片山脉，离最近的小镇都有数十公里的距离。Tony带着Steve飞出战机，Natasha背了伞包紧跟着下去了。Clint谨慎地把飞机停在森林外沿，和Bruce等待着接应。三人往森林深处前进，路上没有任何人类经过的迹象，到了山脚下看到一处很像守林人木屋的地方。Tony让Jarvis扫描了整个木屋的结构，Jarvis报告没有任何特殊迹象，Steve架起盾牌，踹开了木屋的门，里头空空如也。随后他们上空传来一阵轰鸣，一架飞机从山体的另一边飞了出去。他们花了点功夫才绕到另一头去，山体内部必然有一个庞大的基地，很快Tony在山腰上找到了一个有着密码锁的入口，随后很快就被天才大脑破解了。Tony叉了叉腰比出一个大拇指，Steve摇摇头，示意Tony不要掉以轻心，Steve觉得目前这一切都太顺利了。在三人留下消息进入密码门之后，Clint在战机里就再也呼叫不到他们了。  
Tony立刻就察觉到了基地里的异常磁场，然而这时门内通道里的机关率先发动了攻击。入口这段的机关们不难应付，三人很快进入到基地内部，整个工厂空空如也，中央控制台上放置着一块刻着符文的巨大石头，被能量罩包裹着，源源不断地向周围的机器输送能量。四周的巨型罐子里泡着被改造后的机械动物，和袭击纽约的是同一种。Tony无法辨认这股能量的具体来源，但是频率和Thor那些金宫宝物很接近，Tony告诉身旁的两人这一发现，提他们小心一些。Steve和Natasha在四周查看，Tony靠近控制台准备分析上面的数据。Tony的手甲刚一触碰到控制台，上空就出现了红骷髅的全息投影。  
“伟大的红骷髅向复仇者们致以最亲切的问候，希望队长的血清和可怜的铁皮罐子能抵抗住伟大魔法的辐射。” 邪恶的红色骷髅发出一串刺耳的笑声。  
随之而来的是控制台上的能量输出装置全面打开，四周罐子里的动物也因为强大能量的影响开始苏醒——

在Hulk的帮助下把Steve和Natasha成功地从一堆废墟下脱身，Tony的战甲失去了动力，安静地躺在旁边，Clint急切地检查着破损情况，Steve刚从废墟下出来就跑到Tony旁边，靠自己的力量把钢铁侠的面甲拿掉，是的，这又是一个钢铁侠拯救了大家却又把自己伤的不轻的故事。  
看来九头蛇科学家在发现巨石的能量辐射变得不受控制之后就撤出了基地，很可能还带走了大量的机械动物成品，罐子里那些应该只是还没来得及生产出来的部分。全息投影消失后等待着复仇者们的是基地的自毁程序以及巨石能量的爆发，美国队长和黑寡妇不断破坏和躲避着控制室里四处扫射的武器，Tony正尽力停止基地的自毁程序，能量爆发只在瞬间，无耐之下Tony调整了反应堆的输出频率，他和Thor试过几次，对付一些魔法能量的攻击很有效。Steve眼看着Tony和正面迎上了正在爆发的巨石，而自己只能举着盾把旁边的Natasha挡在身下。  
这也就是为什么在检测到Tony只是轻微脑震荡后，坐在床边的Steve仍然面色阴晴不定地看着面前刚刚醒来的人。  
“……嘿，大兵，钢铁侠再次帅翻全场了对吧？”  
Tony用一贯轻浮的语调试图把自己的牺牲行为忽略，“Steve，你为什么坐在那？不是应该给英雄男朋友一个战后亲亲？”  
“Steeeeve…….为什么床头是燕麦粥不是芝士汉……堡……”发现自家男朋友的脸色越来越黑的钢铁侠终于心虚的闭上了嘴，Steve轻轻哼了一声。在艰难的战后Steve总是会放出兽化形态放松一段时间，不只是Steve，大部分复仇者都会这样。Tony躺在床上看着面前的金发大猫气势汹汹地用一种猎食者的眼光盯着自己，带着斑点的长尾巴烦躁地拍打了一下床单，仍然不知死活地努力起身伸出手去试图勾住晃动的尾巴尖。  
“躺好！”各种意义上不知好歹的总裁在感受到男朋友的怒气之后终于不再动弹了，乖乖躺着，大眼睛直勾勾地盯着面前的人。Steve在这双他最爱的眼睛的注视下终于败下阵来，靠近床头把Tony扶起来靠在自己身上，喂了Tony一些水和燕麦粥。  
“我知道你要说什么，你的战后说教我都能背下来了……”Tony抓着Steve的手，没等Steve开口就自顾自的说着：“但是你也知道那个情况下我只能这么做，不然鬼知道那些魔法能量会造成多大的危害。我保证，我以后尽量不那么鲁莽了。”  
“我只是很担心你，你和Thor的那些‘应对实验’成功的次数不超过五成。”Steve轻轻叹了口气。Tony明白自己看着Steve受伤躺在病床的时候自己有多难受，而Steve四倍的恢复能力并不能让Tony的心情得到一丝缓解。“Steve，我都明白的，但下次我还会这样，你也明白的。”  
Steve不赞同地皱眉：“但你必须保证不那么鲁莽，特别是我们明确了进攻计划的时候，钢铁侠。”  
“遵命，长官！”Tony看着面色缓和了不少的Steve，自己仍然有些头晕，还是努力地靠过去趴在男朋友的大胸上，“所以，战后亲亲？”  
Steve从善如流地给了他一个吻，一双猫耳愉快地动了动。

Tony发现有什么不对劲是在第二天的上午。  
在确认过Tony的身体状态后Steve一大早就去神盾参与接下来的收尾安排，作为伤员Tony赖了会儿床，头晕的情况已经大大减轻了。他准备去端杯咖啡，拿些水果和薄煎饼，然后到工作室开始一天的工作。Tony计划再次仔细分析一下Thor提供的魔法道具发出来的能量频率，一边考虑着一边向厨房走去。就在他喝下第一口咖啡的时候，他的尾巴不受控制的冒出来了。Tony震惊地想要转变回人形，努力了几次后悲惨地发现，他没法控制形态转变了。  
厨房随时都可能有人过来，Tony甩下咖啡杯就冲进电梯直奔工作间。从神盾回来的Steve看到打翻的马克杯以及没动过的薄饼吓坏了，Jarvis及时出声提醒Tony只是因为突然有了新的思路赶着去工作间做实验了，让Steve不用担心。好吧，当你的男朋友是个天才科学家时你需要习惯这个。Steve想，Tony一时半会儿是不会离开工作室了，关于Tony的那些新的“小点子”，他需要的可不是几个小时。

“Jarvis！快点扫描我！”刚回到工作间的Tony喘着粗气吩咐Jarvis。  
“Sir，检测到您身上有微量的魔法残留，根据对比，和之前巨石上的能量属于同一种，您身上的辐射程度应该不会对身体造成实质影响，巨石能量可以增强动物基因，所以增强了您的兽人形态。据过去各类‘魔法残留’事件的时间统计，您可能将一周到一个月不等的时间内只能维持兽化形态。”  
“Fuck！”  
“建议您找来Thor和Banner博士共同确认您现在的身体状态。”  
“No！”  
“……”  
“先让Dummy把我的早餐拿进来，别让Steve进来！”  
“Yes,Sir.”

Steve整理着厨房，看到Dummy时碰了碰机械手臂的爪子，Dummy欢快地转了一圈发出嗡嗡的机械声。“是Tony让你来的对不对？”Steve熟练地重新倒好咖啡，桌上的煎饼已经有些凉了，Steve重新做了一盘放到食物托盘上让Dummy拿走。受伤后的Tony会乖上一段时间，具体表现在按时吃饭和按时上床睡觉这两件事上，然而当晚，Steve并没在他们的卧室见到Tony。  
“Jarvis，Tony还在工作间忙吗，能否提醒他到休息时间了？”Steve洗过澡坐在床上询问Jarvis。  
“Mr.Rogers，Sir在两个小时前接到Potts小姐的电话，动身前往SI的一处制造工厂了。”  
“是什么严重的问题吗？他身体还没完全恢复！”  
“您别担心，只是一个研究项目有了重要的突破。”  
“……好吧，等Tony有空提醒他给我电话。”  
“好的，Mr.Rogers.”

“解释，Tony，我需要听你的解释。”红发的CEO抱着手坐在自家客厅的沙发上，看着以兽化形态突然出现在面前的人以及一套她不太熟悉的战甲。  
“我变不回去了Pepper！都怪那些该死的魔法但是经过检测这并不会对我的身体造成伤害只是让兽化形态增强并且持续一段时间所以我不能让Steve知道这个该死的辐射后遗症你必须帮我告——”面前的人心虚地晃动着尾巴滔滔不绝地说着，然后被Pepper毫不犹豫地打断了：“你知道Steve完全值得信任对吧。”本来昂着头理直气壮的小胡子男人瑟缩了一下，别扭地说：“可是我不能让他看见，尤其是因为我之前鲁莽行动留下的后遗症。”  
“所以你又想让我撒谎告诉他什么？”  
“放轻松Pepper，总有一天我会告诉他的，但现在绝对不是最好的时机，我们需要一些善意的谎言。”Tony十分熟练地为沙发上的女士到了一杯茶，殷切地看着她，甚至故作委屈拖长了声音向人抱怨着：“ “你必须帮我，Pepper，我穿盔甲来把尾巴毛都压扁了而且挤得耳朵好痛。” 话音一落眼前的漂亮女士就翻了一个白眼。Tony在心里悄悄地想，周围的人翻白眼和自己越来越像了，Steve好像都被自己影响了。  
“Pepper——你就告诉Steve我要在研发中心待上一段时间，和那些和我一样废寝忘食的科学家待在一起。而我呢，去复仇者的安全屋住着，等到魔法消失，我就回家了。”  
“……好吧，但是你得保证，回去之后和Steve谈谈，关于你的小秘密。”Pepper捏了捏面前的大尾巴，“Tony，Steve会更好的帮你的，他爱你，也信任你，我希望你能对他坦诚，好吗？”  
“我会的，Pepper，我保证。”大尾巴轻柔地蹭了蹭她的手心。

Tony去研发中心两天了，中间只给了Steve一个电话，Steve打着沙袋有些郁闷。“Steve吾友！”Thor洪亮的声音打破了训练室沉闷的气氛，Steve停下打击沙袋的动作：“嗨！Thor！”  
“Steve吾友，我和我的勇士同伴们查到了关于巨石从神界遗落的线索，只是当下要紧的是，那个魔法会对与它有过直接接触的动物产生大量的影响。钢铁之子当时把自己置于魔法冲击之下，魔法很有可能残留在兽人体内，我想确认Tony是否安好？”  
“你是说那个魔法对兽人有损伤？！”  
“不，那块石头会增强兽类的能量，但吾友们有着兽类的血液，不一定有损伤，但我认为会造成一定的影响。”  
Steve脸色沉了下来：“我这就联系Tony。”  
Steve回到房间后拨通了Tony的电话，那头传来小胡子男人充满活力的声音：“嘿！甜心队长猫咪！请问有什么需要？”  
“Tony！”Steve还是不太适应Tony这样叫他，“Tony，能不能打开视频？”Tony心里咯噔一下，用准备好的借口应对Steve，“我在实验室呐甜心，项目结束我就回来，身体好多了，不用担心。”  
“好吧，我只是想确认一下你的身体情况，不是有意打扰你工作。”  
“你永远不会‘打扰’我，我知道我的男朋友在关心我，我会尽快回来的，爱你。”  
“爱你，Tony。”  
Steve挂了电话，仍然皱着眉，随后打电话给Pepper，得到了同样的答复。看起来那个魔法并没有影响到Tony的健康，可是Steve还是不能完全放心。两天后的晚上，Tony第三次拒绝他的视频要求时，Steve感到事情不太对劲。  
“Jarvis,报告Tony的位置。”  
“Sir位于SI的研发中心。Mr.Rogers.”  
“最高权限，Jarvis，Tony到底在哪？”  
“Sir位于郊外的2号安全屋。”好管家AI沉默了几秒，终于给出了真正的答案。“什么？！Tony为什么在那，天哪，他又想做什么？他怎么了吗？”Steve急切地询问着Jarvis，好在Jarvis告诉他Tony并没有受到任何严重的危害。  
“Sir有一些小状况需要处理。”  
“什么样的小状况需要瞒着所有人躲到安全屋去？！”  
“这是Sir的一级机密，恕我在目前的条件下不能告知您实情。”  
“我的权限也不可以？”  
“很抱歉，Mr.Rogers.”  
尽管Jarvis给了保证，但Steve还是担心Tony又在搞什么拿生命冒险的事情，抓起摩托车钥匙就冲出了大厦。  
Steve骑着摩托车一路急行，2号安全屋位于城郊的小镇，背靠一片树林，是一间很普通的双层小屋。摩托车停在院子外，Steve通过一系列扫描验证打开了门。复仇者的安全屋只能由复仇者联盟的内部成员才能打开，连神盾都是保密对象，因为这间屋子离城区很近，位置特殊，还从没有被使用过。   
外层贴了木料内里是高强度合金的门自动为Steve打开，一层的厨房和会客厅静悄悄的，Steve放轻脚步向楼梯走去，轻轻推开二楼卧室的门，立刻被一双掌心炮对准了。Steve用力推门把盾牌挡在胸前，这副战甲他没有见过，涂装的颜色也很暗，就在Steve疑惑的时候，床上浅眠的人被这一系列动作惊醒。  
“WTF！”床上的Tony支棱着耳朵坐起来，眼前是美国队长和他的隐形盔甲对峙的惊悚场面，而那条蓬松的大尾巴随着主人的动作立在身后。  
“……Tony？”噢天，那是Tony的兽化形态吗？那尾巴真可爱！是松鼠吗？为什么不是鳄鱼？噢天哪我在做梦吗？！Steve强迫自己冷静下来，一愣神的功夫Tony就从床上冲了下来，慌不择路地往门外跑，然后被美国队长条件反射地扯住了尾巴。  
“啊————！”美国队长的四倍力绝对不是开玩笑，Tony觉得尾巴都要被面前的大个子扯断了，然后眼前的人还用狗狗眼盯着自己，他不是猫吗？！凭什么有狗狗眼！  
“对不起Tony！”Steve连忙放手，准备发动攻击的盔甲也在Tony的控制下收回了行动，两人十分尴尬的对视着。  
“所以，你的兽化形态是松鼠？”Steve小心翼翼的开口。  
“Mute！！”Tony气急。  
“我不是Jarvis…… ”美国队长十分委屈。  
Tony正准备开口，就被抱回床上，被子盖住赤裸的双腿。而面前的人不知什么时候变成了兽形，把他整个圈进自己的领地，甚至用尾巴缠上了自己的。  
“所以，解释一下？”面前的大猫殷勤地看着他。


End file.
